Friends For Now
by xBLACKx
Summary: Katie and Cedric? Unlikely, but not unthinkable. Or so it seams to them. But someone's not thrilled with this turn of events and he doesn't want Katie to know. Fun story. :COMPLETE:
1. Stuff with Cedric

Hey you, this is the first so I'll leave everything for the end. Look for criticism.

"Alicia!"

"What?"

"I wasn't done with my essay! And Leanne's probably waiting for me in Transfiguration…"

"So? I'm more important."

"You're not funny."

"I think I am."

I sighed. Leanne would have to wait. Alicia was being difficult.

"Ohhhhh, Katie look who it is." She grinned wickedly.

"Who?" I looked around.

"Its Ced-ric." I raised my eyebrows at her.

"You say his name funny. But yea I see him."

"Go say hi!"

"But I never talk to him anymore! Not since last year at least."

"So? You like him don't you." I glared at her. "And besides, its only been a couple days into term! I know you do."

"Maybe."

"Go!" She pushed me foreword.

"Hey Ced."

"Katie! I haven't talked to you in forever. What's good?" I watched Alicia grin, wave, and head to her first class.

"Life is, you?" He laughed at my reply.

"Same here. It's been a long start of term."

"I know the feeling." I laughed a little.

"When do you have a break?"

"I dunno, after lunch I think?"

"Oh, hey, same here. We should hang out some time."

"That sounds cool." I smiled.

"Yea sounds good, see you then? Maybe you could eat lunch with me too."

I smiled again, "That'd be great. Or you could sit with me." I grinned.

"Oh well don't you sit with your team?" I raised my eyebrow. "They don't like me that much if you know what I mean…" He trailed off.

I laughed, "Oh yea, sorry, I get it." We both smiled and headed off in our separate directions.

I had a lot of fun eating lunch with Cedric. His friends are pretty funny

After lunch we headed down to the lake.

"It's nice outside." I said.

"It is isn't it."

We sat down.

"You wanna do something this weekend?"

I would have raised my eyebrow. "Yea that'd be cool."

"I missed you over the summer." He said, and I laughed.

"Well have to fix that then." I put my arm around him and he did the same.

He opened his mouth to say something but closed it.

"So then what do you want to do?" He scratched his head as he said it.

"I dunno what's good?"

"A walk?" I replied with "Sure" and we turned around to go back in.

The Thursday after that happened, three days later, I stepped out of my class before the last one of the day, and Cedric was standing there waiting.

"Hey come here a second." He pulled me into the space behind the stairs that was a shortcut to the next level. I usually take it because it leads to right outside my classroom.

I happily followed him and I was about to ask what he wanted when out of nowhere, he put his hands on my face and kissed me. I did not protest and I'm sure you can figure out why. I did, however, kiss him back. He released me and smiled. "I like you more than you think." I almost laughed, but restrained myself. I gave him a half smile and said "Oh, that's too bad because I like you less than you think." He did laugh at this and leaned down to kiss me again.

"Okay I didn't mean that." He laughed "I know love, I know."

"Mmm, people only generally call their girlfriends love."

"Maybe there was more of a question in that statement."

"I'm not as smart as I look when it comes to common sense." I teased him because he knows I can be stupid sometimes, but catch on quickly others. This time, however, I did happen to catch on quickly. "Well if you're so stupid then maybe you don't need to know." He threw my move back at my face. "Oh then I guess I'm just going to have to go to History of Magic then." I started to walk away but he grabbed my arm, spun me around, and kissed me again. "I take it back, again. I'll be you're girlfriend."

He grinned. "I thought you would."

After that he let me go and started running to his next class. The bell rang and I was still watching him go. He turned around and waved for me to get going. Somehow I made it back to reality and sprinted up the stairs into History.

"Sorry! I got distracted." My excuse was all truth and no lies.

"That's alright just, don't do it again." Professor Bins didn't care at all.

I sat down in the back of the class where the last available seat was. A couple of the kids who always make trouble sit back there.

"'Allo young deer what brings you to this part of the woods?" An annoying looking guy I knew to be Ricky said. He's in Ravenclaw. I thought of a good reply in seconds, "A newfound love in the world and some bad luck." He sat for a good thirty seconds thinking. "And to whom would this newfound love have the pleasure of being?" I knew I was quicker, and so did he, "He would be someone I have only just re-found in friendship and am not intending to be so anymore." He thought about that one again. "Okay I don't know you that much so you're gonna have to tell me." I laughed and thought wow. "Uh Cedric if it really concerns you that much." He looked thoughtful, "I would have thought a young deer like you would have been able to resist the good looks I'm told come from that neck of the woods." I rolled my eyes, "Obviously. I like people's personality thanks." He shrugged and turned around.

All of a sudden I saw Oliver outside the door. He caught my eye and motioned for me to come out. I asked to go to the bathroom and I was happy to see that Binns didn't care.

"Hey lovely wanna ditch?"

I could have laughed outright. "Uhm no?"

"Please? I'm bored."

"This is my last class."

"What's your point?" I rolled my eyes. "I'm not ditching Oliver."

He sighed. "I know but I did get bored and felt like coming to talk to you."

"You're here and we're talking so I think you achieved your goal. Oh and I wanted to talk to you too." I grinned.

"And what would that be about."

"I don't think I _should_ tell you though. You probably wouldn't be happy." I said thoughtfully.

"Aw come on Kate please? I'll be your best friend?"

"You are my best friend."

"Damn it I need better bribes."

"That you do." I said, and laughed.

"Well, what if I take you out after class ends?"

"There's nothing to do."

"We could walk to Hogsmeade maybe?" I thought about this. "And risk getting caught?"

"I dunno a walk?"

"Sure why not."

"Great!" He grinned.

We both laughed and I headed back to the wonderful classroom that awaited me.

Ricky raised his eyebrow at me. I raised mine at him. He shrugged and went back to doodling on his notebook. I spent the rest of the class thinking about Cedric.

Ohhhh! So what do you think? I'm a horrible speller, so if I missed anything tell me.  
I have another chapter or two ready and it'll be around four or five long.  
Review a little and I'll post the next one!(:


	2. Captain Oliver's a little spacey

Ohkay well thanks to my single reviewer.(:  
Here's what I have next, its mostly Katie and Oliver talking so you can get a feel of their relationship.

* * *

Finally the bell rang and I met Cedric outside his classroom. "Hey oh what's up?" I said coming up behind him. "Wha- oh hey Kate, you are" He grinned, "And yourself?" I laughed. "Same here same here, you are." We walked out to the lake together.

We spent the little time we had before dinner talking and before we went into the great hall, he kissed me lightly. I smiled.

"I'll miss you." I raised my eyebrow at his statement.

"I think you'll live." He laughed and kissed me again before going to his table.

I went over to my own table and sat down next to Oliver.

"Hey spacey."

He looked up. "Oh." And went back to picking at his food.

I raised my eyebrow. "Well fine, there's plenty of empty seats you know, I'll just go find one of those and sit all by myself. I stood up but he pulled me back down by my arm without looking up.

"Hellooo? Captain Oliver what's your deal?" I was kinda annoyed that he wasn't talking to me.

"Mmm? Nothing." I looked at him suspiciously.

"You're distracted. Why is my best buddy distracted?"

"Nothing. I guess I'm just tired."

"You were fine an hour ago though."

"Mmmm I had a boring last period and almost fell asleep."

"You didn't have anything last period."

"Oh right."

"Well why are you so out of it then?"

"I dunno." He turned to face me with a weird look on his face. "You gonna tell me what you were before?"

"Mmmaybe." I grinned evily.

"Please?" I know he's not one to beg.

"Sure why not."

"Yes!"

"I've got a boyfriend."

"No!"

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Did you just say no?"

"Nope." I blinked at him.

"Yes." I raised my eyebrow.

"Never mind." He went back to looking at his food.

"What is _up_ with you!"

"I said nothing!"

"Well I'm not stupid."

"Glad to know."

"Oliver Wood, tell me what is bothering you or I will be very, very mad."

"Nothing is!"

I glared at him. Hard. I then faced the seat and refused to speak to him the rest of the meal. Not that he made any effort either. We walked out and when we got to the common room he said "sorry. I just haven't been in a good mood since I talked to you I guess." I sighed. "It's okay. Can I still study with you?"

He grinned. "Id love to lovely." I grinned back. "That's what I like to hear." And he put his arm around me as we walked back. "Glad your back to normal" I said.

"Yep."

"So what were you gonna tell me lovely?" he said once we found two chairs.

"I think I should wait on that one." He glared

"Fine I wont tell _you_ what _I_ was going to say." I looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Okay okay, **please** tell me?" I laughed and said "Maybe."

He moved in to tickle me, "No! No Oliver! Wait! Okay, okay I'll tell you jeez."

He laughed half evily, "Yes! Tell!"

I grinned, "Cedric asked me out. Sort of." I explained the rest and he sat quietly listening.

"That's insane. Interesting guy Cedric…"

"Yea I know that you don't like him though. He told me that you didn't."

He shrugged. "I don't."

"Why not?"

"Do I _need_ a reason?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know!"

"What more is there than he's captain of the opposing team?"

I raised my eyebrow. "Well _why_ do you _still_ need to hate him?"

"I don't _need_ to, I just _do_. Like subconsciously."

I rolled my eyes. "You make no sense."

He grinned, "And you think you do?" I shrugged. "I never said I did."

We talked until we decided to go to bed.

* * *

Well what'd you think?  
I've only got part of the next chapter planned out so it'll probably take a little longer.  
Spring break's next week so I'll try and post one more time before getting swept up with friends and such.  
Review!(:


	3. Dance and Confusion

Alright.. that's cool guys, no reviews is fine... :(  
Well I'll live at least.  
Here's the dance scene:

* * *

**Saturday:**

Oliver wanted to go for a run when I got up. I just shrugged and agreed. We were going around the quidditch pitch until Cedric found me.

"You knew where I would be didn't you?"

"Did not." He said pretending to look offended.

"I told you yesterday Oliver would probably want to go for a run in the morning."

"Oh right. Never mind. I didn't check the Great Hall first, I swear." He grinned playfully.

I grinned back. "So what do you wanna do?"

He shrugged and we walked towards the school. "We could go by the lake?"

I laughed and agreed.

We didn't last long and before I knew it we were walking through the halls of the school for fun.

Cedric stopped suddenly.

"What?" I asked. He looked at me in a weird way. "What!" He didn't answer, just kept looking at me.

"Ced what is i-" I stopped abruptly when he put his hand on the wall next to me and put his other one on my waist, kissing me. I didn't protest.

He moved closer and I still didn't protest. He pulled back and looked at me as if to say "Did that answer your question?" I grinned.

He leaned in again, but heard someone walking down the hallway. He looked at me almost nervously, put his arm around me, and we walked off. It turned out to just be a random student. I shrugged when they passed. He grinned at me, "So do you like being my girlfriend?" I smiled, "I think so."

He suddenly seemed to get an idea. "Hey I just remembered something." I raised my eyebrow, "what would that be?"

"Well there's this thing down at the Three Broomsticks in a week or two. A bunch of students are going and I doubt there'll be any teachers. It's sort of a welcome-back dance I guess? It's really only for 5th years and up, since we're kind of the oldest, but we can invite students from younger grades. The teachers don't really advertise it so there's less change of kids sneaking out I guess but, would you like to go with me?" He asked, finally, hopefully.

I pretended to consider it, "Maybe." He looked at me hopefully, "Come on Katie! You'd still have another year if you wanted to go by yourself and now that I've told you about it I think you really do want to go." I laughed. "Okay, okay, you win. I'll go with you." I grinned.

**Next Saturday:**

Ced met me in the front of the Great Hall. "Hey you ready?" I grinned "No of course not." He rolled his eyes at me. I smiled as we walked into Hogsmeade.

During a slow song he pulled me close. He grinned at my sharp intake of breath. It was one of those moments Angelina would classify as intense. It was really fun; until I saw something that ruined the moment at least. I saw Oliver glaring at me from a seat across the room. When the song ended I excused myself and went over to him.

"Hey there Mr. Grumpy Gills."

He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Sorry, it's from the muggle culture, you wouldn't understand."

He laughed shortly, "Sorry, I'm half-blooded too, but I only grew up with my mum."

I rolled my eyes at him, "I know that smart one. I meant why are you staring at me from across the room?"

He raised his eyebrow, looking taken aback. "I'm not, actually."

I raised my eyebrow. "Then what _are_ you staring at? Because you certainly don't seem to be enjoying yourself."

I could have sworn he gave me a _She has got to be an idiot for having to ask_ look, but it passed quickly.

"I'm simply brooding over the fact that my date got sick at the last second. I decided to come anyway and enjoy the break from already piling up homework."

I narrowed my eyes, "who was your date?"

He rolled his eyes at me, "No one you would know. We were only going together because neither of us had another option. Her boyfriend graduated last year."

I shrugged, convinced, and said, "Oh, in that case, would you like to dance?"

He grinned, "I'd love to." His grin turned into a smirk, "Wouldn't a certain pretty-boy over there be a little upset?"

I glared at him. "I would rather dance one song with you than ten with him. I've known you longer and I like you better but shh don't tell him that."

His smirk turned into an almost triumphant look. "In that case, why deny Miss Bell her one dance?"

I rolled my eyes, "C'mon Oliver lets just have some fun ok?"

He grinned wider than before, "Like I said, I'd love to."

The song was a fast, upbeat one. But I could feel the passion of the music sinking into me. I twisted and turned with both the music and Oliver. It was one of those songs you could really loose yourself in.

As the singer said the last word, Oliver pulled me so close I could feel his breath. The note rang out but he didn't let go. He got a really funny expression on his face as I looked up. Almost as if he was about to lean down and kiss me… His actions looked like they were about to reflect his emotions. I pulled away noticing Cedric with a confused expression on his face.

Before either of us said anything, we both turned and went our separate ways. Oliver, presumably, back to his corner to brood, and me back to Cedric.

He looked at me carefully before saying anything. "what was that?" He said slowly, not entirely suspiciously.

"His date got sick at the last second and he was lonely. We're friends so I said I'd dance with him." I shrugged it off.

He nodded slowly, the puzzled expression not leaving his face. "Yes...that was what it was literally. But what was it...to you?"

I made sure he could clearly see my confusion. I said slowly, "...A dance between friends?"

He nodded again, "I'm the one asking the question."

I thought it over and just gave him a confused look.

He nodded again, standing up. "I think you need to think about tonight before we spend more time together." I stood up as well. "What are you talking about?"

He narrowed his eyes, not in an unkind way. "I think..." He began, slowly, "...that your captain is seeing a new light."

He turned to leave. I followed him out the door. "Cedric, wait, what do you mean?"

He stopped, letting me catch up. "I meant, I think he would have kissed you if you hadn't backed away."

Now I was even more confused. But something told me Cedric was right.

"I..."

He gave me a smile. "You think I'm right don't you? But answer this, would you have let him?"

My eyes widened, realizing why he was confused. "Of course not! I like you... he's been my friend for a really long time though. That's all."

Cedric seemed satisfied, but asked, "What are you going to say to him?"

I sighed. "I guess I'll have to talk to him about it. Or get one of his friends to."

Cedric smiled and nodded. "Then lets go back to the castle anyway. I'm tired, you're quite a dancer."

I grinned my thanks. "I used to love it, I took lessons before coming to Hogwarts. My parent's thought I would be great 'till I got my letter. They were torn between sending me there or keeping me home. I think Oliver helped them to decide to send me here, even though dad's a wizard and all."

Cedric raised an eyebrow, "How long have you known Oliver?"

I mentally kicked myself. "Oh.. well.. a really long time actually. Since I was born. Our mum's were great friends 'till his came here. She actually introduced my parents. But I swear we've only ever been friends."

Cedric smiled apologetically, "Sorry to be suspicious, I didn't mean that like it sounded I was only curious. But you really should talk to him."

I shrugged and we walked back in silence."

The only thing I knew was that Cedric was right. If I hadn't pulled back, I'm sure he would have kissed me. The only thing I could think of doing was the unthinkable.

I would have to enlist the help of Fred and George to uncover the mysteries of Oliver that I knew he wouldn't tell me.

* * *

**Tell me what you think? Please...?  
I'll thank you / answer questions in the next chapter. :looking hopeful:**


	4. Found them

Yay!(: Thanks to my once again, single reviewer.  
Though I did notice some of you put this story on story-alert. Thanks!(:  
Makes me feel loved. Now; on with the story!

* * *

The day after, I found myself searching the castle for any sign of the two red-head twins. Obviously, I was failing miserably. I gave up and headed towards the Great Hall for lunch. Much to my surprise, there were Fred and George just sitting there eating and probably planning some joke or another, as innocent as they could possibly appear.

I could have screamed in frustrated annoyance.

I took a huge deep breath and sat down across from them. "Where have you two been all day?" I said it as calmly as possible.

They grinned at me. "A little here, a little there. Why do you ask?" Fred inquired.

I glared daggers at him. "I would like to talk to you about a certain captain that has been incredibly problematic towards me lately."

They sat there dumbly. "Oliver tried to kiss me yesterday!"

George spit out the pumpkin juice he had just put in his mouth. "What?!" They said at the same time.

I crossed my arms and glared at them. "You heard me." If it was possible, their mouths opened further. "You want to explain that to me?" They just stared. "Okay, that's fine. I'll leave and let you gape at thin air instead." I started to get up but Fred finally found his voice. "Kate, hang on a second. Are you trying to get us back for that time in your first year when we put pepper jelly in your toothpaste?" I glared, if possible, even harder at them. "No. But I haven't forgotten that, don't worry."

They still stared. "Alright. Well then. We'll just go…and…find…Oliver then." George said slowly. I looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "Well you want us to ask him about it don't you? Isn't that why you came over here?" I nodded.

"I don't know the rest of his guy friends, so I figured you two were best suited for the job. You've got plenty of talent for sneaking around, that much I know." I rolled my eyes at them.

"Yes ma'am. We're on it!" They said together, and ran off talking excitedly about what they could do to Oliver. For his sake, I hoped they wouldn't do anything too drastic. I mean, Oliver was still my friend, even if I didn't know what to think about him anymore.

I found Cedric in the library later that day and we studied quietly together. That is, until Fred and George found me and decided to give me their report. At first, they were apprehensive about Cedric, but I told them he could be trusted.

"Well Miss Bell. It seems that our captain is not in his right mind and we're a bit scared for our lives to approach him again." Fred said. Then George added, "He did say, though, he wouldn't mind talking to you before dinner.

I rolled my eyes. I had ten galleons on Oliver tricking the twins into thinking he was mad just so I would go find him. I packed my books up, said good-bye to Cedric, and headed off with the twins to find Oliver. He was in the common room and Fred and George were too "afraid" to go near him. I was on my own.

"So Oliver." I began, sitting next to him. He looked up from what he was writing. "So Katie." He looked back down.

"You seemed to have scared Fred and George a bit." I said casually, looking at my nail. He raised one eyebrow, looking across the room towards where the two twins were, "So it would appear." They pretended to be nervously looking out for my safety from a safe distance. "Yea. I bet they could be actors if they wanted." He rolled his eyes at my statement. "Yea, okay Katie. Ask them if they know what actors are." I laughed.

I looked down again. "What were you guys talking about to make them so afraid?" I inquired as calm as I could, sometimes it was hard not to just start joking around with him.

He raised his eyebrow at me again, then turned back to what he was writing. "You asked them to talk to me didn't you?" He didn't say it in a mean way, but not friendly either. It was more of a statement as well. I blushed slightly. "Well maybe." I knew I couldn't lie to him. He knows me too well.

He just shrugged.

"Oliver." He turned to face me. I made my eyes big when I saw how he looked at me. It wasn't how he usually did, it was more sad, and with regret than anything else.

"Katie." I looked at him evenly. Knowing what I had to say, but dreading the words coming out of my mouth.

I opened myself, began to form the words, "I…" and at the last second, changed my mind. "…was wondering what you were up to." He shrugged again. "Nothing really. Scaring off Fred and George was the highlight of my day." He made it clear in that statement; he knew what I hadn't said. I looked away.

"What did they ask you? Exactly…I mean." Yet again, he shrugged. "I dunno what exactly, but they asked who I fancied. They said they knew someone who thought I liked them or some such _nonsense_." He said the last word almost bitterly. It was a complete lie, the last part at least, and we both knew it.

"Oh." He went back to writing again. I suddenly heard Alicia calling my name. I went over to where she was, sitting with Fred and George. "Hm?" I asked, somewhat distractedly. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"These two have some _strange_ theory that Oliver has a bit of a crush on you. They _claim_ that you sent them on a mission to ask him, and when they bravely fought on your behalf, he defeated them _viciously_." She said with no questions, yet every sentence was one."

I sighed. "Yea…" and began to tell her the whole story. Angelina, of course, came in half way through and I had to repeat the beginning for her behalf. All my so-called-friends had to say was "Oh," and "Er." Fat load of help they are. Sometimes I wonder why I don't just cut myself off from the world except Leanne. She, at least, gave me good…er…somewhat good…advice.

Actually no. All she had to say was "Oh. Well what do you feel about Oliver?" And that, I can say, didn't help much at all. Although, she did at least _try_ to give me advice. Unlike my, once again, so-called-friends-and-teammates. I glared at them when they lapsed into silence. Fred and George pretended to cringe and then said they had to go off to find Lee somewhere or another.

I glared at them as they left. Angelina and Alicia said they'd promised one of their friends in their year that they would help her with an essay, and walked off to the library. Sometimes I don't know why I bother telling them things. Which left me, alone in the common room, with my pile of homework. I sighed and started it.

Over an hour later I was finally almost done. I had one sentence left on my Potions essay but when I reached to dip my quill into the ink, it was gone. I looked around only to find Oliver sitting back down and dipping his quill into _my_ ink. I groaned and got up. I hate it when he does stuff like that. Ah, but oh well. I dragged my essay over to him, glared, and finished writing.

"Done!" I jumped with joy. He looked at me strangely. I just made a face back at him. He rolled his eyes and left the common room. I thought that was odd, but went to my dormitory and went to bed.

* * *

Yeah yeah, I know, it's short. But review anyway! It's really easy, just click the button! :brainwashes you:  
I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the last, so stay tuned!


	5. For now

Hooray for a review! (I liked the toothpaste thing to hehe.)  
Since I needed a distraction from la tarea de Español y matematicas...  
:suspense music: ...the last chapter!

* * *

I rolled out of bed about a week later and felt very refreshed. Until I promptly tripped over a shoe and fell out of bed. "Ugh." I said, getting up and mumbling curses at Leanne. She has at _least_ a hundred shoes and leaves them all over the room. I grumbled down to the Great Hall to see if breakfast would be better.

I spotted Cedric. I was going to sit with him, but when I got there he made some excuse and went off without even a "good morning." I frowned, but headed towards my own table. Harry was sitting alone so I sat next to him. "Hey kid, what are you up to?" He laughed at my calling him kid, seeing as I was only a year older than him.

"Nothing, Kate." He ate his food quietly, with a curious look on his face. I sighed. "I hate having _boy problems_. You ever get those?" He choked on the oatmeal he had just put in his mouth. "Er…no actually, I don't." I was shocked, who _didn't _have boy-…oh. "No I meant _girl_ problems! Jeez." He grinned at my annoyance, but shrugged. "Nah. Not really. I might fancy this one girl but I hardly know her so its not worth the effort." I glared at him. Why does _he_ get off so easy? Just because you're famous doesn't mean you should be able to avoid issues like this. Ah well, whatever, he's bound to get what's coming to him in the future. I smiled at him, "Just you wait. One day you're going to realize you fancy someone you can't have…or vice versa. Then, and only then, will my life be complete." I took a bit of food contently.

I looked up to see him giving me a very nervous, weird look. I rolled my eyes and continued eating. He started talking carefully, "Um, Katie, is there something bothering you then?" I glared at him, "Yes, as a matter of fact, there is." He took a sip of juice, "Er, what is it?" I glared at him again. "Never you mind." He shrugged. "I have this theory that my best friend likes me! It's horrible, because I'm dating Cedric, and I don't feel the same for him!" God, I can be so dramatic. Harry seemed to think the same thing for he scooted over slightly. "Er, what?" He asked, slightly in a scared way. I glared, again. "Nothing." I sighed. I gave myself a look of disgust. "Sorry Harry. I can be really dramatic sometimes." He nodded. "S'okay."

When we finished, we both headed down towards the lake, and were walking around it. He seemed to be afraid to leave. I was about to glare at him again but decided otherwise, "Wait…whose this girl you may fancy?" I asked slowly, it just sinking in. Instead of giving me a 'scared-for-her-sanity' look, he gave me a 'if-you-were-any-slower-you'd-be-going-backwards' look. I shrugged. "Er…no one." I looked at him suspiciously. "C'mon, who is it? I won't tell." He looked to consider it a second. "Well I guess I could tell you. But you would have to promise not to tell Ron or Hermione." I looked at him quizzing. "Why not?" He smiled kind of sheepishly. "Ron would mock me for the rest of my life and Hermione would _gush_ and go on and on about it. Or give me less-than-helpful advice. You know, the kind you already know just don't want to admit." I looked at him thoughtfully.

Then, I laughed. "Alright, alright. Who!" He opened his mouth, and then closed it. "And it's probably better if you don't tell Oliver." He paused. "Or the rest of the team. Probably no one in Gryffindor either. Actually just don't say anything to anyone." I looked at him _very_ suspiciously. "Why not anyone in Gryffindor? It's not a Slytherin is it?! Oh my god, if it is, Harry, you won't have to worry about me telling anyone 'cause I'll be in detention for hurting you." He looked at me bracingly. "It's not don't worry." I sighed relieved. "So, who is she? I'm trustable, don't worry."

He opened his mouth again, but it didn't form any words. I looked at him, about to ask 'who?' again, I noticed it wasn't hesitation written on his face, but shock. I turned to see what he was staring at.

It was Cedric. Flirting shamelessly with a Hufflepuff in his year, and then kissing her. I glared at him when he looked up, then dragged Harry back to the castle and up to the Common Room by his arm. All the while mumbling about something along the lines of 'stupid good-for-nothing Hufflepuff quidditch-playing boys who have no sense of restraint and lack the finer points to a relationship in their brains…(it goes on)' Harry just looked relieved to find his other friends.

I sat down angrily next to Oliver who looked a little nervous about sitting next to me when I was ranting about people with exceedingly good looks but no common sense what-so-ever. "Uh…Katie? Is there something wrong?" He asked, carefully. "Yes! There bloody well is something wrong thanks for asking. My so-called boyfriend decided to kiss some idiot in _his_ year. Well so-rry Mr. Perfect Hufflepuff whose older than me, I would've been born earlier but my parents decided not to have me 'till they were ready! And exc-use me for deciding to take a walk down by the lake to clear my head from some stuff that _he_ said! Ack. I need some drama-toning-down lessons." I sighed the last part. He looked a bit annoyed about Cedric, but glad I was done ranting. "Er…You want me to punch him for you?" I glared at him. "No. I'll do that myself if I have to."

Just then Leanne came in looking for me. "Kate! Cedric wants to talk to you for a second. He's outside." I glared at her as well. "Well tell him I have no interest in talking to some idi-" I was about to start ranting but Oliver put his hand over my mouth. "She'll be there in a second." He smiled nicely at Leanne, who blushed and walked up the dormitory stairs. I glared at Oliver. "Well _fine_ then. _Don't_ give me an option, see if I care." He looked at me amused. "You're right Kate, you might want to invest in some drama-toning-down lessons. Ask Ange for some, she's good at avoiding that stuff. Alicia, though, you might want to spend less time around her. That's probably where you get the 'when in doubt, turn to drama' motto from." He grinned at me. I just glared. "Not funny." He shrugged and I felt his gaze follow me out the portrait.

Cedric was standing there with his best 'apologetic' face. I glared and crossed my arms. "You should know, I have a good punch and tend to over-react about things. You'd better have some good words up your sleeve." He moved back a step but regained his composure. "Well…I was thinking. I don't really want Oliver to come after me and the girl I was…with…before is really nice." He braced himself for impact. I raised my eyebrow amusedly.

"Er…well to be honest Ced, I don't really care. I mean, I like you and all but I'm not head-over-heals in love with you. Erm, you didn't _really_ have to give me a lame excuse. I was just mad you didn't break up with me before going after someone else." He stared dumbfound.

"Right." He said slowly. "So, we're okay? No hard feelings? No Oliver coming to beat me up?" He smiled hopefully. I laughed, "Yea…it's perfectly chipper." He looked at me amused and walked down the hall shaking his head. I yelled to him "Oy, Ced!" He turned around. "Still friends right?" He nodded, grinning, and kept walking.

I shook my head, laughing, and walked back into the common room. Angelina and Alicia immediately demanded to know what happened. I glared at Oliver, who just grinned in response. I rolled my eyes at them. "We're cool. Not together, but its no big deal." I shrugged.

The stared, dumbstruck. "You…mean…you're…not…upset?" I rolled my eyes. "Nope. Much as you would love to spread nasty rumors around him, sorry to disappoint you, we're friends." I smiled smugly at Alicia. Angelina started laughing, quite hard if you ask me, and dragged a shocked Alicia out the portrait hole.

I sat down next to Oliver and stared at him with a blank expression. He looked up from what he was reading, then quickly looked back down. He did that several times, shifting uncomfortably the last few. "Oh bloody hell Katie, sod off, you know I hate it when you do that." He glared menacingly. I cheerfully grinned and grabbed his book from him. He continued to glare at me. I grinned cheekily, and started leafing through his book. It turned out to be a biography on some quidditch star or another. I rolled my eyes and tossed it back to him. "You sure do find the most interesting books Ol." I said sarcastically. He grinned at me. "You tend to get the more boring ones, so yes."

I sighed. "Oliver, about last week…at the dance thing…what is it that happened? I mean, you seemed weird." He looked at me strangely. "Er…what do you mean?" I glared, "You know bloody well what I mean Oliver Alan Wood." He cringed at the use of his full name. "Who me?" He asked innocently. "Yes you, elf boy." He rolled his eyes. "You know, I kind of prefer rock." **((A/N: see end of chapter to find out what they're talking about.))** I rolled my eyes back. "You're funny." I said sarcastically.

"Seriously, though, what's up with you?"

He sighed. "You changed. I don't know what about you that did, but it did. It's like I see you in a different light, but you're still the same Katie I've always known. Maybe its me that changed but…I don't know. I guess I just see you a different way."

"Are you trying to say you fancy me?" He shrugged almost helplessly.

I stared at him. "Er…I don't know what to say." He looked at me apologetically. "Sorry. You don't have to say anything. I understand you don't feel the same way. After all, you were going out with Cedric about ten minutes ago." He laughed in a weird way. "But its ok. We're still friends right?"

I nodded speechless. "Best." He got up and walked out the portrait hole to who knows where. I sighed. Right now I just didn't know what to think about him. Harry came over after I had been sitting there for a little while. "So you and your…er…best friend work things out?" I sighed again. "Yea. We're just friends. For now at least." He nodded understandingly. I looked at him "So _who_ do you fancy! And don't you dare make me wait any longer! Or next thing you know Filch will find some poor bloke stuck on the inside of a girls lavatory seat." I glared at him. He winced at the thought. "Right. Well…er…Cho Change." He said and ducked. I stared at him, giving him a funny look, and then burst out laughing. "You…were…worried…about…me…getting…mad about…_her?!_" I laughed almost hysterically. "S-s-sorry! That's just…so…funny! I mean, _Cho?!_" I whispered the last part since I remembered he didn't want people knowing. He glared at me and walked away grumbling about 'stupid laughing girls & this is why he didn't want to tell Ron.' That, of course, made me laugh even harder.

xxx

My stomach started to growl, so I went down to the Great Hall and sat down next to Oliver. I suddenly got an idea and grinned. I leaned over and whispered in your ear. "For now." He stared at me oddly. "What for now?" I just grinned and started getting some food. He grumbled something incoherent, about how I never made any sense.

* * *

Chyea. A good ol' long chapter to end it all!  
So what'd you think of the whole thing?! **Review**!  
Look out for the next story! Summary in profile!(:

xxx

By the way, the **A/N** thing was because...Alan (Olivers middle name) means spirit or elf, hence Katie calling him 'elf boy'. In some other language it may also mean 'rock', I believe the language is Brenton or something along those lines. Just in case you were wondering! lol.

Also, if you were wondering why Katie said "for now" at the end of the story...  
think back to the last thing Oliver said to her (;


End file.
